


The Whore Who Sees Peculiar Things

by That_Thing_In_Unit_B



Series: The Four Kingdoms [1]
Category: Original Work, TWWSPT, The Four Kingdoms - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Thing_In_Unit_B/pseuds/That_Thing_In_Unit_B
Summary: A series of journal entries, tales, poems, etc of The Whore Who Sees Peculiar Things
Series: The Four Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180055





	The Whore Who Sees Peculiar Things

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure what to call the lizards that pull carriages, will describe them in more detail eventually

Journal of Olveer Of Fraken Forest

A thing most strange happened today. I stopped by the town of Cobblerock looking to quench my thirst. I entered what I had thought was a tavern, but in actuality it was a brothel. It was unusual for me to see so many elves be so open, I typically deal with nobles and traders who are oft uptight. As I walked toward the bar I saw two Disciples of Crows raise their hands to one another whilst saying “The Mistress watches you.” 

Upon arriving at the bar I take a seat on a stool, it’s leather old and worn. I asked barmaiden for a cup of Alron Ale, she poured from a great glass bottle, the green liquid sloshed around in my cup. 

“Tired of spending the night alone?” The barmaiden inquiries. 

“Huh?” I replied confused. 

“Then spend the night with one of our lovely ladies, lad, or folk. For a minimum of fifty silver your desires can be met, within reason of course.” My cheeks ran red with embarrassment as the barmaiden said this. 

“N-no thank you. I’ve just stopped on my way to The Western Void Elf Kingdom.” I tried to seem confident but I doubt it had much effect. To my side and from behind a curtain I heard the faint rattling of chains. I turned my head to look for the origin of the sound, only to see a whore standing next to me. 

“Did you say you were going to The Western Kingdom?” She questioned. Before I could answer an elf with his pants halfway up came running out of the same curtained off area as the whore. 

“Get back here! I didn’t pay for you to get me halfway there!” He screams angrily. 

“One moment, I am speaking to this man. You said you were heading toward The Western Kingdom?” 

“I did, I am.” I replied. 

“Wonderful, I shall accompany you.” The whore delightfully cheered.

“This is preposterous! I paid three hundred gold coins for you! Get back in here and finish your job you insufferable bit-” The man was shot dead by one of the other patrons before he could finish his rant. One of the Disciples walked over to the body, examined it, and then walked over to one of The Mistress’ Crows and described it. She, the Disciple, even mentions the whore calling her vile, disgusting, and wicked, among other choice phrases. At the time I thought nothing of it, but looking back I believe I overheard this particular Disciple tell The Mistress about the other whores. I cannot say for certain but a part of me says the Disciple was not as negative toward the others. Though it could have been the other Disciple, their masks make them hard to identify. 

“What do you say then?” The whore looks at me. 

“I do not need a whore for my travels, not that I would have the gold for such a thing.” I replied. 

“That is fine, I need not payment, only transport, and if you wish to go without my services it will harm me not.” 

“I guess it cannot hurt. What name do you go by?”

“I am The Whore Who Sees Peculiar Things.” The Whore gleefully beams. She and I walk toward my lizard drawn wagon. I get into the Jockbox, The Whore gets in the wagon bed hiding herself from the sky. I thought it odd but did not make mention of it. Perhaps it was due to whatever affliction she has that cause her skin to be that pale peach colour, though I’ve never heard of such a disease. 

Three days and nights have passed since I picked up The Whore, she is most unusual. Smaller than any snow elf I ever seen, on top of that she seems to sink quite far into the snow when she steps on it. Maybe she was cursed? Or perhaps her chains way her down. I know not. During our time together she has made no advances on me, I guess she is only a whore by profession.

This woman keeps getting stranger and stranger. Tonight at dinner she looked me dead in the eye and said “I am not a whore by profession, I am a courtesan.” I was stunned. The two of use had never spoken about her work, nor have I called her A whore only The Whore. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I reply after remembering to swallow my food. 

“You will write in your journal ‘I guess she is only a whore by profession’ which I am not, I am a courtesan.” 

“You read my journal?!” I asked angrily. 

“No. I saw you write it with my peculiar eyes whilst I sat unmoving.” The Whore spoke in tongues.

“What does that mean?” I question flabbergasted. 

“You need not know, but know this; I am a courtesan by profession and The Whore by name."


End file.
